A Love Hate Tragedy
by punk inu
Summary: Shippo and Satsuke the girl from the stone flower and shippos 1st love are all grown up and married.And Rin and Kohaku are also grown but not married.Kagome and Inuyasha are married and have a child his name is Inutaesho same as Inuyasha's Dad.
1. Chapter 1

Shippo and Satsuke (the girl from the stone flower and shippos 1st love) are all grown up and married.

Rin and Kohaku are also grown but not married.

Kagome and Inuyasha are married and have a child his name is Inutaesho (same as Inuyasha's Dad).

Sango is married to Miroku and have 1 boy named ? ( i dont have any names so comment me a nd give me some) and also 4 daughters ( no names)

Sesshomaru is married to...Kagura! (for those of you that didn't know Kagura falls in love with Sesshomaru in the series).

The story takes place in modern time Japan.


	2. Celebrations!

Thanks to The Gothic Kagome and Kioku Ayumadi I have names for Miroku and Sangos childrens names Sakura,(yeah i know its on Naruto) Serena, Kairi,and Kanami (from s-CRY-Ed) for the girls and as for the boy it will be Kouji.And also Sesshomaru has a son named Riku. Now to the STORY!

It was a cold winters night and in was getting late. Around 6:00 Kagome supposed.

"Is uncle Sesshomaru coming?" asked the litttle seven almost eight year old InuTaisho."I think so." Kagome said blankly.

"Why does he have to come? Especially with Kagura coming with him." Inuyasha asked with an attitude."Inuyasha dont be rude to them whenthey get here.OK?"Kagome said. "Well at least he's bringing Riku daddy!" InuTaisho said excitedly."Well ok as long as Miroku and Sango are coming,how long has it been since we've seen them anyway?"Inuyasha asked."Its been almost ten years since they went on their honeymoon and when Sango called yesterday she said they had FIVE kids! Can you believe it?"Kagome said."Well looks like Miroku got his wish!"Inuyasha said."Inuyasha..."Kagome was interrupted by a knock at the door."I hope that's Miroku not Sesshomaru."Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Come on answer the damn door its cold out here." someone said from outside."Shit it's Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha wined."YAY RIKU IS HERE!" InuTaisho exclaimed."Well hi Sesshomaru."Kagome said politely "Kagura isn't here?" She asked. "yes!"Inuyasha whispered. "Yea."Sesshomaru said."DAMN!"Inuyasha said aloud."Inuyasha SIT!" BOOM Inuyasha hit the floor."HAHAHAHAHA!"InuTaisho laughed."InuTaisho SIT!" Kagome yelled. "haha!"a young voice came from across the room."RIKU!"InuTaisho ran to the young black haired little boy wearinga shirtthat said "Lil' Devil across the room."Wassup punk." Riku said jokingly."Well hi Sesshomaru where's Kagura?"Kagome asked again."Oh shes outside I geuss."Sesshomaru said."HI EVERYONE!"Kagura yelled from outside."Oh great."Inuyasha said rolling his eyes."We brought someone with us." Sesshomaru said."Who?" Kagome asked. "Rin!" Sesshomaru exclaimed."Oh the little girl from when Inuyasha and I weren't married?" Kagome asked."Yep shes 16 now."Hi everyone!" Rin said."Well hi Rin how have you been?"Kagome asked."Good you're Kagome right?" she asked."Yes."Kagome replied. "And you're Inuyasha?" "Yes." he said. "Well now we just have to wait for Miroku and Sango..." Inuyasha was interrupted by a knock at the door."Speak of the devil "Inuyasha said. "What?"Riku said. Right before Inuyasha opened the door it burst open as five boys and girls rushed in."Hey Inuyasha what's up?" Miroku said standing in the doorway next to Sango."What the hell was that?" Inuyasha said. "Our kids."Sango said."It looks like you have a couple of your own."Miroku said no only one the other one is Sesshomaru and Kagura's."Inuyasha replied."Well what'shis name?" Miroku asked."Oh we named him after my father,InuTaisho."Inuyasha said."Oh well our sons name is Kouji and our dughters names are Sakura,Serena, Kairi,and Kanami."Miroku said."Well now that everyones here we can start Inutaisho's birthday party."Kagome said."WAIT!" Sango said "their is one more person..." "Who?" everyone said at the same time."KOHAKU!" "Sango's little brother!"Miroku said. A young boy about 16 walked through the front door he was carrying a small box with holes in it."_what's that?"_ Inutaisho wondered to himself."Well now everyones here so we can start the party." Kagome said.**_Happy birthday!_** is what the small box said on it. Inutaisho ran over to the box and ripped the top off and inside was a small yellow cat with red fur around his ankles and neck."What is it?" Inutaisho asked."Its a two tailed demon cat."Sango replied."As a matter of fact I have one to." "What's his name?" Inutiasho asked."Well you can name him."Miroku said. "Really?" "Yea." Miroku said. "Well I'll name him...SASUKE!(yea from Naruto I can't think of any good names)."Well its time for our present." Kagura said."Sesshomaru please go get it." Kagura said. Sesshomaru walked outside and then came back in with a sword in a case."It's called Tokijin."Sesshomaru said."SWEET!" Inutaisho said."Now our present." Kagome said."Inuyasha.." "Yea I got it." Inuyasha lifted a board in the floor and pulled out another sword."It's called Tetsuiga."SWEET ANOTHER SWORD!"Inutaisho yelled."Pull it out see what happens." TheTetsuiga transformed and fell to the ground."It's to heavy right now."Inutaisho said."Well put it up until you become stronger."Okay."Inutaisho said. All of the sudden Inuyasha's ears perked up and he said "Better yet give it to me..." He was interrupted by a crash through the ceiling and about 20 demons came through and grabbed Rin and Kohaku."KOHAKU!" Sango yelled as she ran outside and jumped on Kirara and went after the demons and Miroku grabbed Sango's arm."Sango you don't even have your weapon." "That doesn't matter I won't lose my brother!" Then Inuyasha stepped up and said "Don't worry I'll get him back." "Well you don't have to worry about Rin I'll get her back" Sesshomaru turned and looked at his wife."Sesshomaru you can't go not by yourself."Kagura said."Yes I can." "I wont let you..." "Well I'm going." Sesshomaru took off after the demons and Inuyasha behind him."Don't worry they'll come back."Kagome said."I know." "Inuyasha don't bother following me I won't let you."

A.N. I've changed my mind my story takes place in Feudal Japan.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Kidnapped

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha said in confusion."I won't let you." Sesshomaru said.Then a few demons came at them but

Sesshomaru easily took care of them with his poison claws."Sesshomaru I came for Kohaku that's it." Inuyasha said angrily."I'll get Kohaku and Rin."Sesshomaru

said."No,you're not..."Inuyasha was interrupted by a few more demons wich Inuyasha took care of with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. "I'm going for Kohaku I don'tcare what the hell you say!" Inuyasha said forcefully."Ok...whatever." "TETSUIGA!" the Tetsuiga transformed red and destroyed the invisible barrier."How did you know about that barrier?" Sesshomaru asked in awe."Please I could smell Narakus barrier a mile away." Inuyasha said bragging."NARAKU!" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah Naraku he's not dead." Inuyasha said."Well why is that monks Wind Tunnel gone?And Kagura's not being controlled anymore?" "It's because Naraku has never

actually come out to fight us the only time he ever came out was to attack Kikyo." Inuyasha explained."Well here's Naraku's castle." "Are you sure it's really him?"

Sesshomaru asked."No but it's definetely where Rin and Kohaku are..."

"So what's your name?" Kohaku asked the frightened 15 year old Rin."Oh my name is Rin." She replied."Well,my name is Kohaku."He said."I know."

"How do you know." he asked."Well you probably don't remember but a long time ago I was kidnapped by Kagura and brought to Narakus castle."

she replied."So we know each other?" Kohaku asked."Yes,well sort of..." "What do you mean sort of?" he asked."Well when we met you were

under mind control by Naraku."Rin replied."Oh well by the looks of it we'll be in here awhile so we can get to know each other..." Kohaku was

interrupted by the giant red doors flying open as a giant ogre demon came in causing Kohaku to stand up standing in front of Rin."Stay back Rin..."

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." a deep voice came from the ogre as a purple cloud hovered around the demon and as it cleared a smaller

slimmer demon emerged,along with 3 even smaller demons behind him."Hi Kohaku,hi Rin i'm Shippo and these are my sons Sora(from Kingdom

Hearts),Kazuma(S-cry-Ed)and Ryuho.(S-cry-Ed) And we're here to get you outta here. " Shippo explained."Well then...LETS GO!"


End file.
